Porzucone serce
by Darconis
Summary: XXX wiek, Kryształowe Tokio. Usagi porzuciła marzenia o miłości dla dobra Kryształowego Tokio i całego Układu Słonecznego. Wraz z Endymionem i Wojowniczkami stoi na straży planet przed ataki spoza systemu. Nie podejrzewa jednak, że wróg może zaatakować od wewnątrz i zburzyć równowagę w Królestwie, jednocześnie umożliwiając spełnienie skrywanych pragnień.


Droga Minako,

dziękuję ci za ostatnią pocztówkę. Australia! Zazdroszczę Ci! Domyślam się więc, że Twoja trasa koncertowa przebiega zgodnie z planem i bez problemów. Szkoda jedynie, że nie masz wystarczająco czasu , żeby napisać porządny list! Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz czas, żeby przeczytać mój, bo trochę się u Nas zmieniło przez te kilka miesięcy od Twojego wyjazdu.

Moje studia przebiegają bez zakłóceń, chociaż codzienne wczesne wstawanie i dojeżdżanie na uczelnie mnie dobija, zwłaszcza, kiedy nie mam towarzystwa. Uniwersytet Medyczny Ami jest po drugiej stronie miasta, więc nie spotykamy się zbyt często. Studia medyczne pochłaniają cały jej czas, ale zawsze były jej marzeniem. Poza godzinami nauki, spędza czas w szpitalu, na praktykach. Poświęca się tej pracy w stu procentach. Jestem pewna, że zostanie wspaniałym lekarzem.

Rei też widuję coraz rzadziej. Po śmierci dziadka podjęła się zarządzania świątynią, w czym pomaga jej Yuuichirou. Jak się okazało, sprawy finansowe i papierkowa robota zajmują ją do tego stopnia, że opiekę nad wiernymi i samą świątynią sprawuje Yuuichirou. Widać jednak, że oboje traktują poważnie powierzone im przez dziadka zadanie i sprawia im ono satysfakcję. Gdyby jeszcze tylko Rei była łagodniejsza dla biednego Yuuichirou! Chłopak ma świętą cierpliwość, żeby wytrzymywać wszystkie jej wybuchy… Widać miłość jest w stanie znieść naprawdę wiele.

Jeśli chodzi o Makoto, jej kwiaciarnia świetnie prosperuje. Odkąd zamówiłaś u niej kwiaty na jeden z koncertów, wszyscy zaczęli korzystać z jej usług. Zamówienia ciągle spływają, wystąpiła nawet w porannym programie o młodych przedsiębiorcach z pomysłem na własny biznes! Niewiele niestety ma czasu prywatnego, ale zauważyłam, że kręci się koło niej właściciel kawiarni, która sąsiaduje z jej kwiaciarnią. Może wreszcie odłoży na chwilę interesy i zrealizuje swoje marzenie o byciu panią domu?

Zajęte tymi wszystkimi sprawami nie mamy niestety wiele czasu dla siebie nawzajem. Nawet jeśli już uda nam się umówić, którejś zawsze coś wypadnie… Poza tym, bez Ciebie to też nie to samo. Tęsknie za Tobą. Ostatnio czuje się, jakbym nie miała się komu wyżalić, bo każda z dziewczyn ma swoje problemy na głowie. Ami co chwile ma egzaminy albo praktyki, Rei wiecznie załatwia jakieś sprawy, a Mako realizuje zamówienie za zamówieniem. Nawet Mamoru ma dla mnie mniej czasu niż zwykle, bo niedługo czeka go obrona pracy dyplomowej. Termin wyznaczono mu na 20 czerwca. Niedługo potem planujemy się pobrać. Termin ślubu ustaliliśmy na 29 lipca. Mamoru będzie już po obronie, Ami i ja po egzaminach , a Ty już po koncertach. Wiem, że chciałabyś być z Nami wcześniej i pomóc w organizacji, ale nie przejmuj się, poradzimy sobie i będziemy czekać na Twój powrót 28. To wszystko teraz dzieje się tak szybko, już za dwa miesiące wychodzę za mąż, a wydaje mi się jakbym jeszcze niedawno miała 16 lat. Jakbyśmy jeszcze niedawno musiały zmagać się z Galaxią… Trudno uwierzyć, że to było aż 4 lata temu. Cieszę się, że Wy, dziewczyny ruszyłyście ze swoim życiem i spełniacie swoje marzenia. Chociaż ja czasami czuje się jakbym nadal była uczennicą liceum Juuban. Brakuje mi tamtych czasów. Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie chodzi o bycie wojowniczkami, a raczej o codzienność. O bycie razem. Dopiero teraz zauważam, jak wiele straciłam od tamtego czasu. Może i odzyskałam Mamoru, ale za to my oddaliłyśmy się od siebie. Haruka i Michiru wyjechały z Japonii wraz z Hotaru. Setsuna wróciła do obowiązków Strażniczki Wrót. A Starlights… Miały Nas odwiedzić, tymczasem minęło już tyle czasu. Naprawdę zdąrzyłąm się do Nich przywiązać. Zwłaszcza do Seiyi… Wiem, że nie powinnam tego mówić, ale dusiłam to już w sobie zbyt długo. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż Ty będziesz mnie w stanie zrozumieć lub chociaż nie potępiać. Minako, muszę ci coś wyznać i nie chciałabym, abyś komukolwiek o tym powiedziała.

Od czterech lat czuję pustkę. Pustkę w sercu, której już nie potrafię wypełnić ciepłem Mamoru. Tamtego dnia, na dachu, kiedy Starlights odeszły jeszcze nie rozumiałam co tracę. Zrozumiałam za późno i już nie było odwrotu. Od tamtego dnia czuje się obco w ramionach Mamoru. Chociaż znam jego ciepło, jego zapach, siłę jego ramion i to wszystko jest mi bliskie, cały czas czegoś mi brakuje. Brakuje mi iskry, brakuje mi żaru, który by mnie pochłonął. Brakuje mi ognia w oczach i tego błysku. I brakuje mi śmiechu, radości, przekomarzania. Brakuje mi Seiyi…

Mamoru jest wspaniałym mężczyzną, kochanym i opiekuńczym. Zawsze mnie wspiera i wiem, że mogę na nim polegać… Ale przy nim nie czuję tego, co przy Seiyi. Tego dreszczu emocji, podniecenia związanego z nieznaną przyszłością. Zawsze marzyłam o stabilnym spokojnym życiu przy boku mężczyzny, a teraz, kiedy mam to w zasięgu ręki… Już nie jest takie pociągające. Teraz jedynym moim pragnieniem jest uciec na planetę Kinmoku, poczuć obok siebie blask Gwiazdy Walki i z niecierpliwością oczekiwać każdego nowego, nieznanego dnia. Żyć pełnią życia, dać się zaskakiwać i śmiać bez opamiętania. Wściekać się i krzyczeć, kłócić i godzić…

Nie martw się Minako, nie ucieknę. Nie mam już 16 lat, nie jestem dzieckiem. Zdaję sobie sprawę z moich obowiązków, jako przyszłej królowej. Wiem, że te marzenia pozostaną tylko marzeniami, bo scenariusz na resztę mojego życia już został napisany i musze się nim kierować dla dobra Nas wszystkich. Dlatego studiuję teraz zarządzanie (jedyny kierunek studiów mogący mi pomóc w przyszłym zadaniu) i dlatego poślubię Mamoru. Bo tylko razem będziemy w stanie stworzyć Kryształowe Tokio, tylko razem obronimy Ziemię, Księżyc i cały Układ Słoneczny i dzięki Nam zapanuje pokój. I, co najważniejsze, tylko razem będziemy mogli sprowadzić na ten świat Chibiusę. Nie mogłabym żyć szczęśliwie z Seiyą wiedząc, że moja decyzja uniemożliwiła narodzenie mojej cudownej córki.

Minako, powierzam Ci ten sekret, który noszę w sobie już tyle czasu i proszę, abyś zatrzymała go dla siebie. Nie musimy nawet rozmawiać o tym kiedy przyjedziesz. Wystarczy mi, że jest ktoś, kto wie o mojej rozterce. Ktoś, kto dzieli ze mną ten ciężar. Jedyne o co proszę, to abyś od czasu do czasu była przy mnie, abym mogła wypłakać cały ten ból niespełnionego marzenia. Bądź przy mnie, gdy będę wychodziła za niewłaściwego mężczyznę. Gdy będę grała swoją rolę przed wszystkimi. Wiem, że dziewczyny nie zrozumieją mojej sytuacji. Ami zawsze kieruje się rozsądkiem, Rei obowiązkiem, Makoto - dobrem innych. Ty wiesz, co znaczy chcieć podążyć za sercem. Minako, zostań powierniczką mojego serca, bo nie mogę podążyć za jego pragnieniem. Wbrew temu pragnieniu, wypełnię swoje przeznaczenie. Zostanę Królową Serenity i zakopię głęboko marzenie o łobuzerskim błysku w granatowych oczach… Będę taką Królową, jaką wszyscy oczekują, obiecuję.

Czekam na Twój powrót Minako. Wszystko będzie jak ma być, to będzie piękny ślub.

Całusy, Us… Serenity.


End file.
